freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronneburg Base
A Red Hessian base. Red Hessians are a trained, organized group of pirates and are considered extremely dangerous. Infocard *LOCATION: Omega 5 system *OWNER: Red Hessians *CLASS: Unknown *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: Unknown Details Ronneburg is a Red Hessian battle station in the hotly contested Omega-5 system. The Hessians in this system are currently in a bloody turf war with the Corsairs, fighting for control of the numerous jump holes in the system. Ronneburg serves as a solid foothold for the Hessians, who to this day still battle the Corsairs. The Battle for Omega-5 Omega 5 is a crucial strategic crossroads of Jump Holes in an asteroid field, caught between two expanding cutthroat pirate factions of approximately even strength. Add years of grueling warfare and pitched defenses including defensive turrets and minefields, and a portrait is painted of a madhouse of chasing beams of laser light and tachyon pulses alternating with explosions and echoing screams of the dying across the airwaves, cut eerily silent as their out-of-control craft collides with an asteroid or mine. The system is divided roughly into north and south. The Hessians at Ronneburg hold the north, and access to Omega-3, Omega-7, and Omega-11 to the eastern end of the field. The Corsairs at Cadiz hold the south, and the jump holes to Omega-41 and Cambridge, respectively. Ronneburg represents the end of a chain in this regard, with Vogtland Base in Dresden at one end, Frietal in Omega-11 in the middle, and Ronneburg at the far end. Ronneburg represents easy access to raiding in Omega-3 and Omega-7 for the Hessians. Frietal makes an excellent stopover after the long run from Dresden through the asteroids and radiation of Omega-11, and serves as a bulwark against Corsair attempts to break the supply chain from Vogtland. Oddly, the current stalemate is incredibly beneficial to both Rheinland and Bretonia. Should one faction prevail over the other in Omega-5, both Bretonia and Rheinland space would be flooded with the winners in time. In the event the Hessians win, it is unlikely that the Hessians would pursue the Corsairs into the Edge Worlds, since there's really nothing out there worth raiding or looting (except for artifacts). Instead, the Hessians would likely expand their operations in Rheinland and slam into Bretonia space. Hessians would replace and soon outpace the threat the Corsairs posed, and would likely forge an alliance with the Mollys. If the Corsairs win, their operations in Bretonia will increase in sophistication, and after enjoying a brief respite from the Red Hessian frying pan, Rheinland would be engulfed by the Corsair fire. Ships for Sale *None. Commodities Buying *Engine Components - $1,125 *Light Arms - $1,022 Commodities for Sale *Diamonds - $198 Guns for Sale *Natter *Natter Zwei *Roter Blitz *Natterturn Turrets for Sale *Natter Turret *Roter Blitz Turret Missiles for Sale *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 *Lancer Missile - Class 7 *Sunstalker Missile - Class 7 *Neutralizer Missile - Class 7 Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors for Sale *Hornet Cruise Disruptor *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher Shields for Sale *Pourpoint Fr. Shield - Class 5, Level 10 *Pourpoint H.F. Shield - Class 5, Level 10 *Pourpoint L.F. Shield - Class 5, Level 10 *Adv. Pourpoint Fr. Shield - Class 6, Level 16 *Adv. Pourpoint H.F. Shield - Class 6, Level 16 *Adv. Pourpoint L.F. Shield - Class 6, Level 16 *Aegis Fr. Shield - Class 7, Level 22 *Aegis H.F. Shield - Class 7, Level 22 *Aegis L.F. Shield - Class 7, Level 22 *Adv. Aegis Fr. Shield - Class 8, Level 26 *Adv. Aegis H.F. Shield - Class 8, Level 26 *Adv. Aegis L.F. Shield - Class 8, Level 26 Mine Droppers for Sale *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Driller Mine *Swatter Mine News THE BATTLE FOR OMEGA-5: FREISTADT -- The war between the Red Hessians and the Corsairs has been fought for many years. After countless losses on both sides it appears that neither faction can claim victory. The Red Hessians have greater numbers, but the Corsairs are the superior pilots and have better equipment. Someday this war will come to an end, but not before one of these two powerful forces is brought to its knees. Omega-5 is a dangerous system to enter, since both sides will likely fire on any vessels within the battlefield. Category:Bases Category:Criminals Category:Border Worlds